sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Tribble-Freund
Hi, Sherlock Holmes Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie, 1984-85). Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 18:16, 20. Jul. 2010 WOW - du legst ja ein beachtliches tempo vor - das freut mich ja!!! und so viel neues, von dem ich noch gar nix wusste!!! gute nachT!--Jefferson Hope 22:48, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Geduld! Bitte warte doch etwas, wenn jemand den hinweis setzt. Das ist wirklich ärgerlich, wenn man dran arbeitet. Dank und gruß--Jefferson Hope 11:11, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Artikel MacFarlane Hallo Tripple Freund, habe deine kleine Änderungen in der Verlinkung wieder rückgängig gemacht, die Verlinkungen welche ich eingefügt habe führen auf Wikipedia-Seiten. Nach deiner Bearbeitung waren einige der Links tot. Gruß Preußen 12:34, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kategorien Hallo Tribble-Freund! Schönes neues Jahr! Warum löst du die Kategorie Fiktive Person auf? Sie war als gegenstück zu den Realen Personen eingerichtet worden, und um sie von den fikitven Personen Conan Doyles zu unterscheiden. Bitte füge die entfernten Kategoriesierungen wieder hinzu. Das mit der kategorie Crossover finde ich als zusätzliche orientierung gut...gruß, --Jefferson Hope 09:04, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ich kann deiner argumentation so weit folgen, dennoch frage ich mich, ob ein nicht ganz so im stoff stehender leser diese kategoriesierungen nachvollziehen kann. Bist du des weiteren sicher, ob es nicht doch irgendwo ein pastiche gibt, in dem sich Holmes und Dupin begegnen? Ich kenne nicht alle romane/erzählungen... die grenze zwischen realen und fiktiven personen ist schon bei Conan Doyle sehr durchlässig (schließlich erwähnen fiktive figuren real lebende), durch die unmenge an pastiches ist sie absolut durchlässig, von daher halte ich diese klare kategoriesierung (real/fiktiv) für sinnvoll und übersichtlich, die crossover-geschichte ist als ergänzung super! Im übrigen gibt es anscheinend "ernsthafte" diskussionen darüber, ob Holmes und Watson reale personen waren oder nicht... :), gruß, ::Das wird wirklich kompliziert und auch unübersichtlich, darum hielt ich die einfache kategorisierung fiktiv/real am sinnvollsten (alle "fiktiven" kanon/pastiche-figuren ausgenommen, die sind ja jeweils in kanon (person) und pastiche (person) gesammelt) - die bezüge zum Holmes-universum (ob mit Holmes oder an Holmes arbeitend) werden ja in den artikeln klar. Eine möglichkeit wäre noch, die realen personen in der katgeorie Reale Person (Auftritt oder Erwähnung in einer Holmes-Geschichte) zu sammeln. gruß, --Jefferson Hope 11:42, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::Nochmal zu den realen personen: in der kategorienleiste unten kann man sehr wohl erkennen, in welchem zusammenhang sie zu Holmes & Co stehen, fehlen kategorien wie kanon (person) oder pastiche (person) ist doch eigentlich klar, dass die jeweilige person in keiner erzählung/keinem roman auftritt... gruß, --Jefferson Hope 07:26, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Projekt des Monats Hallo, ich war mal so frech und habe euer Wiki im Zentral-Wiki zum Projekt des Monats nominiert, evtl. wäre es sinnvoll den anderen Usern eures Wikis das weiterzugeben, damit sie fleißig mitabstimmen können http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png LG [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler|'Lady-Whistler']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 19:14, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Erich Schellow Hallo, liefen die Folgen mit Erich Schellow jetzt gerade erst auf 1plus? gruß--Jefferson Hope 11:08, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC)--Jefferson Hope 11:08, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) *Dann gibt es wohl auch keine möglichkeit einer weiteren kopie? hust hust...--Jefferson Hope 11:37, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) *Hatte deinen wink schon verstanden und bin dann selbst gleich auf 'ne idee gekommen - und siehe da, hab's gefunden! Und sogar noch mehr! Werde mich nach der 68er serie an die folgen der 79/80er serie mit Whitehead machen. Meine mail-adresse geb ich dir trotzdem, falls du noch andere gute ideen hast :) : f.k.schulz@googlemail.com. Gruß, --Jefferson Hope 12:09, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Kategorien Verstehst du, warum die kategorie Zeichentrick und Animation nicht als subkategorie von Filme erscheint? gruß,--Jefferson Hope 08:27, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, ich dachte im ersten moment, es hinge mit der zweiten kategorisierung zusammen, mach ich wieder rückgängig...--Jefferson Hope 08:45, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Erweiterung des Wikis Vielleicht sollten wir darüber nachdenken, das gesamte wiki weiterauszubauen und Sherlock Holmes & Co (o.ä.) zu nennen. Der Lupin-Teil wächst ja erfreulicherweise, Dupin böte sich an (hab grad einen tollen comic entdeckt: Pik As) und mich interessiert Poirot sowieso sehr. Was hältst du davon? gruß--Jefferson Hope 11:22, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Du hast völlig recht - das wäre wohl ein schuh zu groß - wir belassen es bei den direkten verbindungen zu Holmes. Dupin, Lupin und Raffles könnten jedoch klar zu dem & co gehören, da die verbindungen existieren - neue kategorisierungen zu den figuren müssten dann irgendwie mit Filme (Lupin) oder Comics (Dupin) gekennzeichnet werden, oder belassen wir es einfach so und nehmen die geschichten ohne Holmes gar nicht mit rein? Was gibt es denn noch für Krimi-Wikis? Ein Poirot-Wiki wäre toll! Sehr empfehlenswert der Belgier!!! Hast du eine Idee, wie man die ganzen alternativ-Holmes-figuren kategorisieren könnte? Da bekommt Herlock Sholmes mit den Muppets viele Kollegen und wenn man weiter schaut, findet man bestimmt noch mehr...--Jefferson Hope 11:49, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich habe im März bereits ein Wiki zu Hercule Poirot Wiki erstellt und ein Miss Marple Wiki, was ihr bestimmt wegen dem Test wie viele Admins man haben kann kennt. Gambler2000 (Diskussion) 19:37, 23. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Lasst mich rein! Hallo, Watson! hier. Ich war jetzt so lange nicht hier, dass ich ausgeloggt wurde. Ich komme beim besten Willen nicht auf mein Passwort - und hatte hier keine Email-Adresse hinterlegt! Irgendeine Idee, was ich tun kann oder muss ich unter einem neuen Benutzernamen neustarten? :( Möchtegern-Watson! Sherlock Hallo Tribble-Freund! Du warst ja extrem fleißig, was die neue BBC-serie angeht und ich will dir da nicht reinfuchteln: aber eine anmerkung habe ich. Du hast Holmes und Watson mit eigenen links versehen, was für mich irgendwie keinen so rechten sinn ergibt, in anbetracht der unmengen an darstellern, die Holmes und Watson ebenfalls ihren ganz eigenen stempel aufgedrückt haben. Vielleicht nutzt du den link Sherlock Holmes (Film) um dort unter einer eigenen überschrift Cumberbatch bzw. seine interpretation der figur von den anderen zu unterscheiden...könnte man dann ebenso mit Brett, Rathbone und Co machen, so wars eigentlich mal geplant, Gruß--Jefferson Hope 05:42, 8. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hörspielbox Wie wäre es, die cover für die hörspiele und hörbücher mit in die infobox zu integrieren? Ich helfe auch gern, finde jedoch die vorlage für diese infobox nicht...gruß, --Jefferson Hope 15:36, 27. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Guten Morgen - sorry, hab deine nachricht erst jetzt gelesen. Das thema ist ja eigentlich schon über ein jahr alt. :Im gesamten wiki sitzt, wenn bildmaterial vorhanden ist, dieses rechts oben - das macht für mich einen einheitlichen eindruck und in meinen augen den artikel attraktiver - der leser weiß sofort, um was (oder wen) es sich handelt und muss nicht erst nach unten scrollen, um auch einen optischen eindruck zu haben. Na klar, wenn die infobox länger als der eigentliche artikel ist, wirkt es unausgeglichen, aber das gilt auch für so viele film-artikel, weil da einfach weniger information vorhanden ist. Aber wenn mehrere cover vorhanden sind, könnte man die ja als galerie in den artikel packen, und schon ist er länger - dies ist mir bei der bearbeitung jedoch nirgends aufgefallen ... außerdem könnte man die sprecher bei den hörspiel-produktionen ebenfallas als tabelle in den artikel setzen - hatte ich auch bei den filmartikel schon überlegt ... :Ästhetisch scheint es mir wirklich eine geschmacksfrage zu sein - ich finde das aussehen der artikel so wirklich ansprechender ... :Wenn es für dich tatsächlich so unerträglich ist, kann es natürlich auch wieder rückgängig gemacht werden! Einen edit-war will ich sicher nicht anzetteln - da hab ich wirklich wichtigeres zu tun. Ich fände es schade, dich hier zu verlieren, wegen so einer geschmacksdiskusssion - immerhin sind die vertonungen hier dein metier ... gruß,--Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 06:17, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) "Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion" hat mich zum schmunzeln gebracht - kann verstehen, wenn es befremdlich rüber kam - so ohne vorankündigung. War tatsächlich recht spontan ..., bin damals ja auf deine vorbehalte gegen bilder in der hörspiel-box auch nicht weiter eingegangen - und hab's auch aus den augen verloren. Ich finde den vorschlag gut, die darsteller/sprecher und ihre rollen aus den boxen rauszunehmen - du hattest es ja auch schon immer so gehalten, wenn synchronsprecher ermittelbar waren. das kann man ja nach und nach erledigen - ich würde die Jeremy-Brett-Serie übernehmen - da ist ja in den artikeln auch immer wenig info aufgrund der kanon-nähe ... Aber nochmal grundsätzlich: ich bin sehr froh, dass du hier dabei bist und fände es schade, aufgrund eines missverständnissen schlechte laune zu erzeugen! Das war nicht meine absicht. gruß, --Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 11:28, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Parodien Was hältst du von einer neuen kategorie Sherlock Holmes-Parodien, wo solche sachen wie The Adventures of Sherlaw Kombs oder Sherlock Holmes' cleverer Bruder gesammelt werden? gruß,--Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 05:11, 25. Apr. 2013 (UTC) : Hatte ich auch schonmal drüber nachgedacht. Aber dann ist natürlich wieder die Frage, ab wo man die Grenze ziehen will --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 09:32, 25. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Klar, aber letztklich fände ich es von der kategorienaufteilung schon sinnvoll zu erkennen, ob es sich um einen "ernsthaften" Holmes-Fall handelt, oder eher um etwas parodistisches. Wir können ja bei streitfällen diskutieren...gruß, --Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 04:58, 26. Apr. 2013 (UTC) RE:Dürfte ich einen Moment um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten? Nun wirklich viele waren es leider ja nie hier. Immer mal ab und an jemand, der dann aber recht schnell wieder aufgehört hat, regelmäßig zu schreiben. Du bist die einzige treue seele - vielen dank dafür! Die vom SH-Forum waren anfangs recht begeistert und wollten fleißig mitschreiben, aber das hatte sich schnell erledigt. Der "guten alten zeiten" wegen ist da wohl eher interesse an print-veröffentlichungen. Im SH-Magazin wurde ja damals die sherlockpedia vorgestellt, aber offenbar können nur wenige die begeisterung für das wiki-medium teilen ... Projekt des Monats waren wir schon vor einer ganzen weile, da denke ich nicht, das das nochmal klappt. Ich bin da wenig kreativ, um breitenwirksamer tätig zu werden. Hab auch nicht viel zeit, immer ab und an mal, vor oder nach der arbeit ... außerdem auch noch andere interessen ... Aber wenn du ideen hast, gib bescheid. Ich mache gern mit... Gruß --Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 12:22, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Könntest du mir bei der Vorbereitung für das Holmes Wiki helfen? Ich fand die Idee, ein Sherlock Holmes Wiki zu gründen so gut, dass ich ein zweites gegründet habe! Es gibt erst eine Seite in meinem Wiki(Gambler2000 (Diskussion) 13:10, 1. Mär. 2014 (UTC)) Inzwischen gibt es natürlich mehr Seiten im Holmes Wiki(Gambler2000 (Diskussion) 18:21, 14. Mär. 2014 (UTC)) Und falls ich dir noch eine Frage stellen dürfte Woher hast du die Bilden(Gambler2000 (Diskussion) 13:47, 1. Mär. 2014 (UTC)) Und ich werde in diesem Wiki auch noch arbeiten Was hältst du von einer Rang Liste Gambler2000 (Diskussion) 08:49, 8. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Ich finde die Idee gut übrigens habe ich die Seite Lord Blackwoord nicht erstellt Lg Gambler2000 (Diskussion) 19:37, 4. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Projekt des Monats Hey Tribble und natürlich auch Jefferson Hope! Ihr habt ja quasi die Wahl zum Projekt des Monats bereits gewonnen. Hier die zum Interview gehörenden Fragen, die ihr natürlich ggf. anpassen könnt: *Worum geht es in eurem Wiki? *Welche Zielgruppe hat das Wiki? *Könnt ihr uns etwas zur Geschichte eures Wikis erzählen? *Was hat euch bewogen, das Wiki zu gründen? *Worin seht ihr den besonderen Reiz eures Themas? *Wo sind die Stärken eures Wikis und wo würdet ihr euch über mehr Unterstützung freuen? *Was muss man als Helfer mitbringen und was ist im Wiki schon vorhanden? *Welche Meilensteine wurden schon erreicht? *Was wünscht ihr euch für die Zukunft? Die Antworten könnt ihr mir im Wiki hinterlassen, oder, falls ihr sie nicht unbedingt öffentlich niederschreiben wollt, mir auch gerne per Mail zuschicken (Adresse findet auf meinem Profil). Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 09:31, 13. Mai 2014 (UTC) Comics Wow - da finden sich ja doch immer noch Schätze!!! Bist du besitzer all dieser hefte? Gruß--Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 08:15, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) : Ja, da gibt es wohl noch einige Kuriositäten. Aber schließlich wird so ein Wiki nur einmal 5 Jahre alt. (Diskussion) 09:28, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) Danke... Ich wollte mich bedanken, dass du mir bescheid gesagt hast. Ich wusste nichts von eurem Strukturen hier :) Nun ja, aus Fehlern lernt man schließlich. Aber ich werde in Zukunft drauf achten. LG Jo ;D (Joanna Beth Harvelle (Diskussion) 18:00, 31. Mai 2014 (UTC)) Auszeichnungen Wie findest du die Auszeichnungen? Ich finde es gut das es jetzt Herausforderungen gibt. Mich würde nur deine Meinung interresieren da du dazu noch nichts gesagt hast (Gambler2000 (Diskussion) 18:27, 23. Jun. 2014 (UTC)) : Ich hoffe doch jetzt mal, du hast dies nicht nur auf meine Diskussionsseite geschrieben, weil du das entsprechende Abzeichn haben wolltest. : Wie ich schon Jeff sage, sehe ich die ganze Sache eher als ein Spielzeug. Möglich, dass es bei Wikis mit bestehender Cummunity die Motivatin fördern kann. Aber ich denke nicht, dass dadurch wirklich neue Autoren gewonnen werden können. : Andererseits schadet es auch nicht. Also will ich mich nicht dagegen stellen. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 18:51, 23. Jun. 2014 (UTC) : Nein deswegen habe ich nicht auf deiner Diskussionsseite geschrieben, wenn ich das Abzeichen haben wollte hätte ich irgendeinen @#S+S auf der Nachrichtenseite eines nicht exestierenden Benutzer geschrieben. Ich finde es so toll weil man so die die Benutzer ermutigen kann. Gambler2000 (Diskussion) 19:05, 23. Jun. 2014 (UTC)(wie ich sehe hast du ein neues Profilbild) Ein Artikel zum 1. Weltkrieg Man kann doch so einen Artikel zum 1. Weltkrieg anlgegen, in Sherlock Holmes: Spiel im Schatten will doch Moriaty den 1. Weltkrieg anfangen. Gambler2000 (Diskussion) 17:01, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) : Sicher kann man. Der Anfang des Krieges wird mit Seine Abschiedsvorstellung immerhin sogar im Kanon behandelt. Wieso fragst du? --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 17:07, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) : Nur so, ich war mir da nicht sicher. Ein paar Bücher habe ich auch mal gelesen, meine Großmutter hatte viele und ich wollte die lesen weil ich gerade den Film gesehen habe. Naja OK, dann weiss ich das. : Habe einen Artikel zum 1. Weltkrieg angelegt. Gambler2000 (Diskussion) 17:31, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) : Wundert mich auch warum du kein Admin bist weil du und Jefferson Hope doch die aktivesten User sind. Du machst ja auch alles was ein Admin tuen müsste und hast sehr viele bearbeitungen. Gambler2000 (Diskussion) 16:19, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) : Du bist auch schon sehr lange dabei und hättest es verdient Gambler2000 (Diskussion) 16:12, 17. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Nachbesserungen Hallo, habe gesehen, dass du meine zwei (ersten selbst *stolz*) erstellten Seiten überarbeitet hast. Es fiel mir wie Schuppen von den Augen, als ich den "Dr. S"-Hinweis las, habe ich den Film doch selbst erst gesehen … Aber ich habe ein Anliegen zu Boswell: Ich habe bewusst als Zitatvorlage zuerst den englischen Titel vom Skandal in Böhmen erwähnt, da es sich ja auch um ein englischsprachiges Zitat aus dem Original handelt. Mir selbst ist zB die deutsche Übersetzung des Zitats nicht bekannt, da mir die Geschichte nicht vorliegt. Wenn dort auch von Herrn Boswell die Rede ist (was ich fast nicht glaube, da es sich um eine Art Redewendung handelt, die bestimmt anders übersetzt wurde), dann ist deine Änderung meiner Meinung nach okay; wenn nicht, dann fände ich es korrekt, zuerst den Originaltitel zu nennen, wie ich es getan hatte. --CompleCCity 20:00, 22. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Bekomme ich eine Antwort von dir? -- CompleCCity 14:56, 23. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Zu Dr. S: Es empfiehlt sich, vor dem erstellen eines Artikels immer zuerst "Links auf diese Seite" (unten in der Leiste "Werkzeugkasten") zu konsultieren. Wenn du vor dem Erstellen viel Zeit hast ist auch der Sherlock Holmes Pastice Character Index immer einen Besuch wert. :Zu Boswell: Sicherlich ließe sich darüber streiten, was in diesem Fall jetzt die korrekte "Zitatvorlage" sei. Aber ehrlich gesagt ist mir das ziemlich egal. In meinen Augen wichtiger ist, dass der Link-Stil in dieser Wiki einheitlich ist. :Nebenbei, mach das nächste mal am besten auf der Diskussionsseite darauf aufmerksam, wenn ein von dir angebrachtes Zitat nicht aus einer offiziellen Übersetzungen stammt, damit andere es nachtragen können. Du hast mich in diesem Fall auf eine recht interessante (wenn auch leider nicht sehr ergiebige) Spur gebracht, was auch der Hauptgrund ist, wieso sich diese Antwort hinausgezögert hat. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 08:08, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Inhaltsangaben Du sagtest einmal, dass die Inhaltsangaben nur einen groben Ausschnitt zeigen sollen (zum Beispiel in Bezug auf BBC's Sherlock). Aber bei Ein Skandal in Böhmen ist mir aufgefallen, wie lang der Abschnitt 'Handlung' ist. Deshalb frage ich: wie lang genau darf es denn sein? ;) LG Jo ;D (Joanna Beth Harvelle (Diskussion) 15:20, 25. Jul. 2014 (UTC)) Wurde ja auch Zeit! So, das war lange überfällig! Du bist jetzt auch Administrator! Gruß, --Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 14:41, 28. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Nichts als Worte, keine Taten High, Du redest immer so großsprurig davon, Du hättest mir nun schon mehrfach die Hand gereicht. Tut mir leid, außer Worte habe ich nichts davon bemerkt. Wo denn genau ? An welcher Stelle bist Du denn von Deinem Standpunkt abgewichen ? Alles wie bisher, alles fest in Beton. Captain Basil (Diskussion) 21:37, 30. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Externe Verlinkungen Ich habe bemerkt, dass die englischen artikel (noch) nicht existieren - aber da du in einigen fällen auch zu wikipedia-artikeln verlinkt hast, die nicht existieren, dachte ich mir, das ist so gewollt - zukunftszugewandt :-) Worauf wollen wir uns einigen? Ansonsten: schönes neues jahr!!! gruß, --Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 10:04, 9. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Film allgemein Die verlinkungsdiskussion ist doch etwas bei mir hängen geblieben: meinst du, kameramänner und leute von schnitt sind in diesem wiki wirklich relevant? Bei Produktion und musik gibt es ja inzwischen ein paar Artikel, aber da noch keinen einzigen? Vielleicht einfach weglassen? Filmfreaks gehen doch eh zur imdb, oder? gruß, --Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 06:48, 21. Jan. 2015 (UTC) : Tatsächlich hatte ich mir vor einigen Tagen sogar eine ähnliche Frage gestellt. Andererseits, die Links stören auch nicht. Und sicherlich könnte man bei einer Menge unserer Themen fragen, wieviele Leser sich wirklich dafür interessieren, und ob es nicht andere Datenbanken gibt, die darüber bereits besser berichten. Aber sie ich sehe, war die Frage offenbar eh nur rhetorisch gemeint. : Anderes Thema: Ich finde, du übertreibst es in letzter Zeit etwas mit dem Einsatz von Kursivschrift. Innerhalb von Fließtext ist es ja ganz nützlich, einzelne begriffe hervorzuheben. Aber wenn in der Infobox oder dem Verlauf der Reihe, gleich mehrere Einträge nebeneinander kursiv sind, dann stört dies eher den Lesefluss. (mal abgesehen, von der generellen Sinnlosigkeit, einen Eintrag in der Box einzeln zu formatieren. Wenn, dann passt man gleich die Vorlage an). Und kursiv und fett ist definitiv ein absolutes no go. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 10:45, 23. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Nee nee, die frage war schon praktisch gemeint - deshalb hab ich die namen ja erstmal drin gelassen, aber die verlinkung selbst ist doch eigentlich nicht nötig - wie gesagt, entsprechende kategorien gibt es noch nicht und so lange sich dafür niemand interessiert, sind sie ja auch nicht nötig. Das es nach wie vor nicht viele interessierte gibt, ist schade - sind wir mit unseren vorstellungen für dieses wiki zu fest gefahren? Ich hatte mich das bei der verlinkungsdiskussion gefragt, meine Meinung diesbezüglich jedoch nicht geändert. Aber wenn bestimmte kategorien noch nicht mal angelegt sind, braucht es vielleicht auch keine verlinkung. Kursiv setzte ich grundsätzlich titel jeglicher art (Filmtitel, Buchtitel, Texttitel), um sie vom fließtext abzuheben. Ich würde ungern anführungszeichen setzen. Das in der filmbox die Voreinstellung fett ist, find ich blöd - weiß aber auch nicht, wie dies zu ändern ist ... gruß, --Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 13:18, 23. Jan. 2015 (UTC) : Die Verlinkung mag im Augenblick nicht möglich sein, aber sie stört auch nicht großartig. Und falls wir doch mal Artikel für diese Berufszweige anlegen, sind sie bereites da. : Ob man zu festgefahren ist kann man selbst leider immer schwer beurteilen. Ich selbst bilde ich mir ein, durchaus für jeden Verbesserungsvorschlag offen zu sein (sofern mir ein gewisser jemand nicht erklären will, dass die Arbeitsweise des gesamten Internets grundlegend falsch sei, und nur er die richtige Ahnung hat). Auch sonst glaube ich nicht recht dran, dass uns hier jemand wirklich die Mitarbeit verweigert, nur weil wir auf noch nicht existierende Artikel verlinken. : Ich befürchte, es ist eher die Unmenge an Themen, die einen erstmal erschlagen können (vergleiche die Anime Wiki, welche mit über 1000 Artikel zwar einiges zu bieten hat, aber nicht mal einen Bruchteil von dem, was einige Wikis haben, die sich nur auf eine Serie konzentrieren). Leider besteht Holmes größtenteils aus Einzelwerken, so dass auch eine Aufspaltung des Wikis keinen wirklichen Sinn ergeben würde. : Wie gesagt, Titel innerhalb des Fließtextes hervorzuheben ist ja auch total sinnvoll. Aber wenn sie in Auflistungen oder Tabellen stehen, dann sind sie dadurch bereits abgegrenzt. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 12:18, 24. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Hallo, bzgl. der "geheimen Fälle des Meisterdetektivs", es ist doch ab der Folge 10 ersichtlich, dass sich der Titel der Serie geändert hat, denn es steht ja auf den CD drauf. Die Serie wird nun mal unter verändertem namen weitergeführt, on nun mit der ohne Pastiches. Und was eine Absichtserklärung von vor mehr als 2 Jahren angeht, ist doch auch längst Schnee von Gestern. Auch für dieses Jahr sind keine neuen "geheimen Fälle" mehr angekündigt. Captain Basil (Diskussion) 22:27, 25. Feb. 2015 (UTC) P.S. Also nicht falsch verstehen, ich will nicht behaupten, dass keine Pastiches mehr in der Serie erscheinen. Nur hat sich eben der Name der Serie ab Folge 10 geändert. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und: Die Folge von den 5 Orangenkernen gibt es schon, auch wenn da Mitte März steht. SHM-Angebot Ich finde das Angebot auch fair und durchaus reizvoll. Ob es was bringt, sei erst mal dahingestellt (auch der erste Artikel sowie die Bekanntmachungen im Forum brachten ja nicht wirklich mehr Mitarbeiter). Die Frage ist, wie wir jetzt vorgehen. Eine Anzeige zu gestalten, kann ich mir gut vorstellen (ist mein Beruf) - auch deine Vorstellungen sind da natürlich gefragt. Du hattest ja damals das Interview sehr gut ausformuliert. Kannst Du Dir vorstellen, daraus einen entsprechenden Artikel zu machen? Ein Banner für das SHM finde ich absolut vorstellbar. Da finden wir problemlos einen prominenten Platz auf der Hauptseite. Vermutlich wollen sie es selbst entwerfen - was ja auch in Ordnung ist. Gruß, --Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 20:38, 4. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Kontakt Gibt es hier die Chance - besser Möglichkeit - einer "besseren" Kontaktaufnahme? (dieser nicht signierte Beitrag stammt von Benutzer:DtSHGes) : Sorry, ich verstehe nicht ganz, was du mit der Frage meinst. : Bitte denkt in Zukunft daran, auf Diskussionsseiten deine Beiträge zu signieren (~~~~). Und wenn du ein neues Thema anfängst (ich denke zumindest, dass dies ein neues Thema sein soll), ist es hilfreich, ihm eine eigene Überschrift zu geben. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 14:15, 29. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Hallo, Die offene Frage beinhaltet die Kontaktaufnahme zum Admin - direkt, per Mail, nicht öffentlich. beste Grüße das Team von: info@Sherlock-Holmes-Gesellschaft.de (DtSHGes (Diskussion) 14:30, 29. Jun. 2015 (UTC)) Vorgestellter Wikianer Hallo Tribble, ich hatte dir eine E-Mail geschrieben und keine Antwort bekommen. Kannst du bitte mal nachsehen und "ja" oder "nein" sagen? Danke dir! LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 13:58, 13. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Diskussionen für das Wiki und eure App-Nutzer Hallo Tribble-Freund, ich bin ein Mitglied des FANDOM-Support-Teams und beschäftige mich insbesondere mit Fandoms und mit Diskussionen. Ich wende mich an dich als den aktiven Admin hier, da wir gerne Diskussionen für diese Community aktivieren möchten. Die meisten anderen Communitys mit einer App haben dies bereits. In meinem Post auf der Community Deutschland habe ich erklärt, warum genau eine Community mit App ganz besonders von den Diskussionen profitiert. Ganz knapp zusammengefasst ist der Grund, dass wir auch den mobilen Besuchern eurer Community eine Möglichkeit geben wollen, sich zum Thema zu beteiligen. Wie du sicher weißt, hat FANDOM eine Community-App für Sherlock Holmes in verschiedenen Sprachen, in der auch dieses deutsche Wiki vertreten ist. Von euren monatlichen Besuchern kommen knapp 70% von Mobilgeräten (Browser und App). Allerdings können mobile Nutzer praktisch nichts zum Inhalt beitragen und sich nicht einmal mit anderen Fans austauschen, da sie keine Diskussionsseiten nutzen können und das Wiki auch sonst keinen Bereich hat, an dem sie sich beteiligen können. Mit Diskussionen können mobile Nutzer Neuigkeiten, Empfehlungen, Meinungen, Artikel-Feedback und vieles mehr beitragen. Sonst ändert sich am Wiki dadurch praktisch nichts. Die Artikel sind von der zusätzlichen Funktion nicht betroffen. Es wird lediglich ein Link zu den Diskussionen in der Navigation erscheinen. Selbstverständlich können auch die Wiki-Besucher am Desktop Diskussionen benutzen, wenn sie möchten - das macht es umso wahrscheinlicher, dass die Community als ganzes von Diskussionen profitiert. Wir haben eine Sammlung häufig gestellter Fragen zu den Diskussionen, wo du erste Antworten finden kannst, falls etwas unklar ist: Diskussionen FAQ. Möglicherweise möchtest du dich mit der Community hierzu kurzschließen. Bitte lasst mich so bald wie möglich wissen, ob ihr Fragen oder Bedenken habt oder Hilfe braucht! Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 22:14, 25. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :Okay, immerhin werde ich hier zuerst gefragt. Das heißt, eigentlich werde ich es nicht. Du redest nur die ganze Zeit über diese Diskussionen-Funktion, und dann hört dein Text irgendwann einfach auf. Aber ich gehe mal davon aus, dass damit die Frage impliziert war, ob ich daran Interesse hätte. :Zuallererst: Nein, ich wußte bisher nicht dass es eine Community-App für Sherlock Holmes gibt, habe mich aber eben mal versucht ein wenig über diese APPs schlau zu machen. Verstehe ich das richtig, dass man damit die Artikel nur lesen kann, aber nicht bearbeiten? :Und ich soll jetzt diese Diskussionen-Funktion aktivieren, um noch mehr APP-Nutzer anzulocken. Die dann aber auch nur Diskutieren würden doch sich weiterhin nicht am eigentlichen Wiki beteiligen können. Was mir also überhaupt nichts bringen würde, da ich ja ein Wiki leiten will und kein Diskussionsforum... Bin ich der Einzige, der bei diesem Plan eine kleine Schwachstelle sieht? :Vielleicht solltet ihr lieber versuchen die APP etwas zu überarbeiten, so dass sch die User sich damit auch nützlich machen können. Statt hier an neuen Funktionen rumzuspielen, die mit dem eigentlich Ziel eine Datenbank aufzubauen nichts zutun haben. :Daher ist meine Einstellung hier genau die selbe wie in der Memory Alpha: Wer Diskutieren möchte, der sollte dafür lieber das Sherlock Holmes Forum aufsuchen. Das ist eh viel besser frequentiert, und die Leute dort sind auch wesentlich umgänglicher als ich. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 08:37, 26. Aug. 2017 (UTC) ::Richtig, in den Apps kann man Artikel lesen, aber nicht bearbeiten. Das möchten wir langfristig gerne ändern, aber bis dahin wird es noch eine Weile dauern. Ich könnte fragen, warum du ein Wiki leiten möchtest, wenn der dort entstehende Inhalt nicht von möglichst vielen Nutzern gelesen werden soll? Die meisten Diskussionen-Nutzer finden ein Wiki, weil sie an den Inhalten interessiert sind, bleiben dann aber dank der Diskussionen länger als sie es sonst tun würden, und schauen sich mit der Zeit mehr Inhalte an, weil sie einen zusätzlichen Grund haben, immer wieder vorbei zu schauen statt nur einmal. Das sagen uns die Nutzungsdaten, die wir regelmäßig erheben. ::Ich kann dich vermutlich nicht davon überzeugen, dass ein Bereich, in dem auch mobile Nutzer zum Wiki-Thema posten können, dem Wiki eher helfen als ihm schaden würde (vorausgesetzt, jemand hat gelegentlich ein Auge darauf). Nach Plan werden die Diskussionen in einigen Tagen hinzugefügt, aber auch hier kannst du uns Bescheid sagen, ob du selbst oder ein anderes Community-Mitglied die Diskussionen moderieren möchte oder ob du lieber unbeteiligt bleibst. Im letzteren Fall können unsere globalen Diskussions-Moderatoren dafür sorgen, dass sich keine Unsinnsposts ansammeln. Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 02:39, 30. Aug. 2017 (UTC) NEUE MA Hi, da auf der Wikia-MA unangemeldete Benutzer gesperrt sind, versuche ich es mal hier dich zu erreichen. Also mit der neuen MA machen wir fortschritte. Conan174 hat uns zu Testzwecken einen Server zur Verfügung gestellt. Und wir legen am 7. Juli das Fundament der neuen MA durch eine Vereinsgründung. Ist also spannend geworden. Klossi und Zulu66 haben übrigens das Handtuch wegen der Abschaltung von Monobook geworfen und wollen zu uns stoßen. Also wir würden uns riesig freuen, wenn Du auch mit machst und zu uns auf Discord kommst und dich beteiligst. Melde dich bitte mit deinem alten MA-Benutzernamen bei Discord an und schick mir Hiasl59 dort an hiasl59#2134 eine Freundschaftsanfrage über die Du dann die Einladung von mir bekommst. Übrigens Du fehlst mir und auch unsere früher ausgefochtenen dispute. Da ich sehe, dass Du meine Nachricht ignorierst, hast Du mir auch eine Antwort gegeben. Schade, Du wirst nämlich von fielen deiner früheren Weggefährten der MA vermisst. Ich schätze mal, Du wirst schon deine Gründe haben. News Mojn ist mir nur so aufgefallen, die News zum Wiki als solches auf eurer Startsite sind zuletzt 2014 aktualisiert worden ;) --Rübenbrei (Diskussion) 20:54, 2. Nov. 2018 (UTC) Hi Tribble-Freund, ich wollte mal wissen, wieso mein Artikel zu Mayerling gelöscht wurde. War das Geschriebene in den Anmerkungen zu spekulativ? Wenn es das gewesen wäre, hätte man doch zumindest noch den Rest stehen lassen können. Abgesehen davon würde ich noch gerne wissen, wie ich diese Felder einfüge, in denen das steht: "Dieser Artikel beschreibt Veröffentlichungen, die (teilweise) noch nicht erschienen sind. Es kann nicht ausgeschlossen werden, dass einige Angaben nicht mehr auf dem aktuellen Stand sind oder sich bis zum Veröffentlichungstermin noch ändern werden."(Hamish Watson (Diskussion) 11:55, 12. Apr. 2019 (UTC)). Big Finish Mojn wie soll ich die Big Finish-Serie denn nennen ? "Big Finish Sherlock Holmes" was ich angedacht hatte, hast Du entfernt. "Sherlock Holmes (Big Finish)" o.ä. geht nicht, da müsste man mit Klammern arbeiten (schöner leben ohne Klammer). Wie lautet Dein Vorschlag? LG --Rübenbrei (Diskussion) 11:08, 19. Jun. 2019 (UTC) :Nun, wie ich bereits sagte: :Artikel für einzelne Hörspiele-Serien hatten sich in der Vergangenheit als nicht recht praktikabel erwiesen, da zuviele Radio-Produktionen entweder keinen klaren Seriennamen haben oder nur Einzelproduktionen sind. Es gibt aber durchaus Seiten für die Einzelnen Sender bzw. Labels auf denen alle ihre Produktionen gelistet sind, wie z.B. Bayerischer Rundfunk, Maritim oder Titania Medien. :Abgesehen davon, konnte ich nach einer kurzen Google-Suche keinen Hinweis darauf finden, dass "Big Finish Sherlock Holmes" irgendwo als offizieller Titel der Serie benutzt wurde, er wäre also schon allein deshalb als Lemma ungeeignet. Von Klammerzusätzen kann man sicherlich halten was man will, und sicherlich schadet es nicht sie zu vermeiden wenn möglich, aber ein Lexikon sollte auf keinen Fall Namen selbsterfinden. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 11:28, 20. Jun. 2019 (UTC) ::Okay, verstehe. Dann würde ich allerdings die Einzelhörspiele einfach so anlegen und sie verschwänden irgendwo im Nirvana. Das ist nicht ganz das was ich tun möchte. Es sei denn ich lege einen Artikel über BF als solches an welcher wiederum gut sichtbar verlinkt ist. Daraus könnte ich was machen....--Rübenbrei (Diskussion) 11:31, 20. Jun. 2019 (UTC) :::Jetzt verstehen wir uns ;) --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 13:29, 20. Jun. 2019 (UTC)